Battleship Missouri
The Battleship Missouri is the flagship of the Liberty Navy. The Missouri has state-of-the-art weaponry and is constructed around a unique triple-hulled design that incorporates integrated armor plating. The armor plating is specially manufactured in the Norfolk Shipyards for the Liberty Navy using a classified, proprietary process. The Missouri has not yet seen action in any major conflict, but its presence serves as both a warning and a reminder to those who visit the New York system of the indomitable Liberty spirit. Captain Wendi White currently commands the Missouri. Infocard *CLASS: Overlord *CREW: CLASSIFIED *ARMAMENT: CLASSIFIED Ships For Sale *Defender - $12,260 Commodities For Sale *H-Fuel - $336 *Oxygen - $9 *Toxic Waste - $12 *Water - $24 Guns For Sale *Justice Mk I *Justice Mk II *Justice Mk III *Lavablade Mk I *Lavablade Mk II *Lavablade Mk III *Magma Hammer Mk I *Vengeance Mk I Turrets For Sale *Lavablade Turret Mk I *Lavablade Turret Mk II Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale None Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Seeker Mine News Rumors ALG Waste Disposal "We at ALG are committed to making Sirius space a safe place to fly. Our company processes and disposes of waste in every House in Sirius. Damned the Xenos who attack our ships simply because we are a Rheinland firm. Their harassment is not treated sternly enough by the Liberty Police or the navy." "ALG supplies this ship with MOX from the Dortmund plant. Isn't it obvious who makes the cleanest burning ship fuel? Of course it is ALG. If not, wouldn't Liberty purchase MOX from BMM?" "The Toxic Waste produced in the engines of this ship is sent to the plant in Dortmund and disposed of properly. The amount of Xenos I have to fight off just to haul Toxic Waste is stupefying. Those bloodthirsty animals will attack anything without a Liberty flag stamped on the outside of its hull." Bounty Hunters Guild "Most of the Hunters in our guild are Hunters because this is what they want to do — at least the good ones are like that. I like working on my own terms and not answering to anybody. That's my style — no bosses." "The Outcasts are using the Rogues. The Outcasts smuggle their Cardamine into the Rogue base in the Badlands, and then the Rogues and Junkers get it planetside. Most of the Rogues I've brought in were strung out on the Cardamine, so I'm guessing the Outcasts are the one with their hands on the throttle." "Being a Bounty Hunter is a tough job; nobody likes you and a lot of guys would enjoy killing you. But, that's why I like it. Bounty Hunters don't really operate like they used to. There was a time when we were paid to bring criminals in — now we are paid to make criminals disappear." "I'm one of the few guys who'll go into the heart of the Badlands, but I've gotten to know the space pretty well. I've got my hiding places and ambush points, and I can read the Rogue activity pretty well. I also stay clear of the Outcasts. That's why I'm still alive." "When I got out off "the Wall" I didn't have many choices ahead of me, at least no appealing choices. I knew I didn't want to go back to making clothes on the Huntsville. I also knew I didn't like most of the scum I did time with." "A Bounty Hunter named Harry Riggs went out after some Outcasts in the Badlands but never came back. He had some decent weapons on his ship." Liberty Navy "The main objective of this dreadnought is to patrol New York space and keep her safe from any who may threaten the interests of the Liberty government. This ship is one of four battleships in Liberty space." "The LPI does not enter the Badlands, which is our domain. Patrols generally skirt the periphery of the great cloud. From there we launch probing attacks into the area, looking to intercept and dispose of criminals." "Zone 21 is a classified area for civilians and any non-military entities; trespass into that area and you are threatening House security. If you try to enter the system and survive the mines, you will not survive the Liberty Navy. There are no exceptions." "The police think they have it tough on the north end, but the truth is the majority of those fat, overworked, under skilled pilots have never come up against real trouble. I'd like to see how long an LPI would last against an Outcast... I'm guessing thirty seconds." "The Trade Lanes between the Texas and California Jump Gates are patrolled by Liberty Navy heavy fighter wings. Our presence is mainly to protect the interstellar shipping that passes through our turf, but we also scan ships and interdict smugglers." "Ageira's technologies have kept Liberty at the forefront in Sirius, technologically and economically. We guard that corporation's interests like no others. Where would Liberty or even Sirius be if it weren't for the Jump Gate technology that Ageira developed?" "West Point is the training academy for the best of the Liberty officers. My family has put a man into "the Point" for the last six generations. I'm glad to be stationed here in the same system. Sometimes I'll pass a training patrol of theirs in my heavy fighter, and I know those kids have got to be jealous." "We know there is a Rogue base in the Badlands. We also know that Cardamine comes into New York through there. The problem is that the Badlands is a big and very dangerous chunk of space; it's not worth the men and ships we'd lose to try and clear it out. Best to just pop them as they leave it." "I keep an Mk 3 Riot Breaker behind the bar here. Not to say I'd use it on a navy boy, but we've got Bounty Hunters aboard who can get unruly sometimes. They tend to quiet down fast when you level some Detroit machinery on 'em." "The Navy does more than watch for criminals, we stand guard against any who might threaten Liberty, including other Houses. Our ship, if it ever comes to that, is fully capable of launching an attack outside Liberty space. She's got enough firepower aboard to lead an offensive." "ALG handles all the Toxic Waste that this ship's reactors produce. A lot of the men here don't really care to have Rheinlanders on board this ship, but ALG does take care of our waste. It's better than dumping it in Liberty space." Universal Shipping "Universal Shipping supplies this ship with Food, Water, and Oxygen from Manhattan. We are under constant attack from Rogues that lie wait in the debris fields littering the system." "The Side Arms you see on the hips of the personnel at this base are brought her by us from the Detroit Munitions plant. I carry one myself, a Detroit Mk 3 Resolver Hideway. It comes in handy for surprising would-be attackers." "We bring Pharmaceuticals here from Ft. Bush and Denver in Colorado. No matter where you go, people are always gonna get sick or injured." Category:Bases Category:Battleship Category:House Militaries Category:Liberty Factions